


Life as it will be.

by sarahjean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, interactive intoverts, married!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjean/pseuds/sarahjean
Summary: Right now we’ve got our laptops open while sitting on a couch in the dressing room at the venue in Vancouver. It’s a nice place, a lot like England. It’s raining outside the window. Not pouring or anything just sprinkling. Our backs are to the opposite sides of the couch and our feet have met somewhere in the middle. We’re not saying anything because there’s no need to. We haven’t told anyone about our plans yet and don’t really want even crew members to know just because we aren’t sure exactly what’s going to happen.orDan's perspective during one of their days in Vancouver where he thinks about the future. He's not scared though, it is going to happen as it should.





	Life as it will be.

Phil and I have been doing house searches for the past couple months, even if it was only on our computers. It was something to pass time on a plane or a few hours on the bus. Tour life made those hours few and far between but we had plans. We wanted to get back home and get a house, not some duplex or flat but someplace ours where we could decide exactly how to decorate and design it. 

Of course we have different wish lists and things that are a must for the house marking the search process more difficult. I said we only needed two bedrooms and two bathrooms but Phil reminded me that in a year or two we planned on adopting. That would mean we’d need at least three bedrooms if we decide to continue filming gaming videos. Although we don’t plan on stopping those since we usually have so much fun making them. I also wanted a large master bedroom (closets and all) because flats in London rarely had those. Phil disagreed and wanted a large lot so we could get dogs and have space for future children to play outside. 

Our lists differed a lot and it was surprising because we live and work the same way. Priorities I guess. We are still just looking though because I could never even think of moving into a house that I’d never seen outside of pictures. Phil probably would be okay with doing that if he really felt the place was right but so far there has been nothing that screamed “forever home” so we are still looking. It’s still at least a few months out before anything is settled. We still have to apply for loans, sell the old place, and not to mention the fact that none of those things can happen before we’ve found the place. 

Right now we’ve got our laptops open while sitting on a couch in the dressing room at the venue in Vancouver. It’s a nice place, a lot like England. It’s raining outside the window. Not pouring or anything just sprinkling. Our backs are to the opposite sides of the couch and our feet have met somewhere in the middle. We’re not saying anything because there’s no need to. We haven’t told anyone about our plans yet and don’t really want even crew members to know just because we aren’t sure exactly what’s going to happen. 

There’s been crew in and out of the room all morning and afternoon. People telling us times and estimates for the rest of the day's activities. It’s good information to know but it's the same stuff we’ve heard at almost every venue for the last couple months. No one is being pushy about making sure we are both paying attention as directions are being told. Marianne made sure everyone knew that if one of us heard the other would soon after.

One of the crew members walked into the room. “Hey guys, about twenty minutes till you’ve gotta get ready for the meet and greet.” I was the one listening this time. Phil was focused on his laptop, probably a house that looked promising. He didn’t look up like he would if someone had entered the room so I was probably right. He did need to know though so I kicked his foot lightly. 

“Phil, we’ve got twenty minutes. What’d you find or was it tumblr again?” He looked up and pulled his headphones down off his ears and onto his neck. “Did you even hear me?” Puppy dog eyes stared back at me telling me the answer to my own question. The thing that was funny about him giving me that look was that I’d never be actually mad at him yet it was like he expected me to lash out. That would only happen if there was a heated argument happening, but who am I kidding we rarely get into all out arguments. “We have to start getting ready soon, someone just came in to tell us.” The guilty look didn’t disappear until he heard how softly I spoke. If my voice stayed quiet he knew there was no anger. 

While I try, even though it's incredibly difficult, to keep my voice down and quiet sometimes whatever I’m doing gets me wired and I don’t realize my voice getting loud. Now Phil has never explicitly said he doesn’t like loud noises or voices but he certainly acts scared when something loud bombards him anywhere. On one of our first dates to the cinema we watched some action movie, that after many years I can’t remember the title of, he was so frightened by a loud noise that he grabbed my arm. Mind you this was early on and the movie itself was rather boring if a tad loud for even me. Through the next few years I realized even though he had always been a good and wonderful person his weird fear was excessive noise. It was like my unwarranted fear of moths or trees. There was no need to explain it but always needed to be taken into account in all situations. 

This fear was the reason tour drained Phil more. He had been the one to suggest going on another world tour but that’s because he had blocked out most emotion during TATINOF and the month after. The hoards of people cheering for two hours almost every night made him scared but he refused to find ways to take breaks. That meant though that after almost every show he’ll sit somewhere with his knees up to his chest waiting for me to collect him and go to a hotel or the bus. 

“Dan you zoned out, you okay?” He asked into the air. I snapped my head up to look at his pretty face. His eyes needed some time to rest so slightly down the bridge of his nose sat his glasses. His eyes were peering out at me silently tracing my figure as a mental check if I was okay. 

“How long was I gone for? I’m sorry if I worried you.” His lips twisted into a gentle smile. I returned it. Now wasn’t the time for intimate moments of eye contact, later on maybe. Time constraints never stopped me before and they sure as hell wouldn’t stop me now. I moved forward so that my lips were only centimeters away from his. It had been a while since we’d had time to do anything. Sure we’d kissed a couple times but nothing further. It couldn’t go any farther, the meet and greet is fastly approaching. “Stop, we’ve gotta get ready.” He pulled back and looked at me. “Don’t look at me like that, we’re in a hotel tonight so relax I’ll let you have your way with me later.” He smiled then pecked my lips. 

We pulled back to sit on the opposite edges of the couch. Our eyes still locked on each other when Marianne walked in and said the twenty minutes were up and people were starting to line up for the meet and greet. That was the real warning that we had little time left alone. There was ten minutes till we’d be out there saying hi to people and doing something they’d like for a picture. The discussions and loving would have to be postponed for a few hours. If Phil was dead on his feet after the show it would be even longer till anything came out it all. 

I helped him fix his quiff before we walked out into the hallway connecting the dressing room to the room where everyone was waiting for the meet and greet. His small squeeze of my hand while we walking told me “thanks for being the strong one”. I looked over at him for one last time. There was almost too much admiration in my features, so much love that continues to pile on as the years go by. 

The meet and greet went well, Phil was a little distracted and out of it but no one other than myself noticed what he was doing. I carried on most of the conversations and kept things moving. Phil would probably carry the meet and greet sometime in the next month. It was inevitable that I would have a day where I was out of it and Phil would have to be the strong one. 

After the show was over and the two of us had dragged our stuff from the venue up to our hotel room Phil collapsed onto the bed. His glasses squished up against his face and sweaty clothes pressed up against his skin. “Phil you need to take a shower before you fall asleep. You’ll smell bad in the morning and I don’t like a smelly Phil.” He didn’t move but groaned into the duvet. I pulled at his shoes until they were on the ground and then I placed them neatly next to my own. He didn’t help me at all as I began to fully undress him. “Jesus Phil, would you stop falling asleep and come take a shower with me. I’ll do everything for you. All you have to do is stand up and I’ll wash your hair and put you right back into bed afterwards.” 

His hands pushed himself up just enough that I could stand him up. Immediately he slumped over into me and continued to be difficult. “Fine if that’s how you want to do this.” Slowly over the next five minutes I pulled clothes off his body and placed them on the edge of the tv stand rather messily. I sat him down so I could get undressed and he fell back into the bed. Once we both were in just our boxers I pulled him to his feet again and dragged him into the bathroom. There I turned on the shower and checked the temperature to make sure it was warm but not warm enough to burn our skin. I pulled the boxers off of both of us and let both pairs fall onto the tile floor. 

I pulled Phil under the water and it cascaded down his pale skin. His head came to rest against my neck where every few seconds his breath would tickle the sensitive skin there. I reached behind him to where the hotel shampoo and conditioners were placed so delicately. The good part about our symbiosis is that he knew what was coming before I even did much more than reach out for the shampoo. He lifted his head enough so I could calmly run it through his hair. A small sigh escaped his lips. He felt good, he was calming down and becoming more aware again. The trance he usually fell into after a particularly rough day was fading and my Phil would soon be back, albeit exhausted and about ready to crash but my Phil. 

The shower didn’t become heated or sexual, even as he came back out of his mind all he wanted to do was wrap himself around me like a koala. We took turns washing each others hair, taking our time to make sure our scalps had been thoroughly massaged. After turning off the water I wrapped a towel around Phil’s waist and brought another one up to his hair. It was always the worst when there was wet hair in the bed. The bed would feel all scratchy and wet at the same time making me squirm around to try and get away from it. Phil didn’t care but understood why I hated it and always made sure to dry off his hair if he was going to get into bed after taking a shower. Phil was no longer so out of it that he needed help getting ready for bed. He moved over to the sink where his toothbrush and glasses sat. I couldn’t dry my hair with a towel like he could if it was going to be done quickly so I stood next to him at the counter and blow-dried my hair until it no longer felt wet to the touch. 

By the time I was done Phil was already in bed with his glasses and phone on the nightstand with his head delicately resting on his favorite pillow. There was still a lamp on over by the desk and the curtains wide open. The whole city of Vancouver seems to be lit up under the window. All around buildings had lights illuminating the night sky. It was like home in England, the horizon being covered by tall buildings. I couldn’t bring myself to get into bed yet. Too much energy still telling me that I should be awake and doing something. 

There was nothing to do though. We have all the next gaming videos to film picked out and ones we’ve already filmed are edited. My channel could be left for a while longer, it wasn’t like I could even film with Phil fast asleep in the room. I could go back on one of the websites and look for homes we were still at least four months away from buying. It was the best option though. Looking could never hurt, it just got me more prepared to make the huge commitment that purchasing a house was. 

We hadn’t set a budget yet, money wasn’t really a problem for us. House size was still up for debate too, all of it was. We had each other though and there was a piece of paper hung up next to wedding pictures in our dining room saying we would eventually figure everything else out. You would think I’d be cynical about the institution marriage was but when I remembered it was my soul-mate I married I regain hope. The two of us were forever and eternal, the world can pass us by and we’ll both be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this probably months ago but decided to finish writing it because it was starting off kinda cute. Thank you for reading


End file.
